After The Truth
by seny95
Summary: Gates finds out about Castle and Beckett, and the story is about how the couple reacts to this situation and how they're going to handle this. Meanwhile, the detectives have to solve a case that took place on Reade Street in NY and also fix this ILY thing. I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Here it is my first fanfic ever. I'm new in this thing and I don't usually write, but I wanted to give it a try :)**

**I would appreciate some reviews and comments to know if it's worth writting. Another thing I have to say is that English isn't my native language, so if you find some mistake let me know! Hope you like it!**

**Inês :D**

* * *

She was staring at the window enjoying the view for about 10 minutes when he finally wakes up.

"Good morning, beautiful sunshine!" Rick said with a puppy face trying to avoid what happened last night.

"Hey!" Kate responded without taking her eyes from the view.

"You're thinking about last night, aren't you?" Rick asked her, knowing that he couldn't avoid the subject.

"No… I mean, I'm worried about Gates" and Kate turned around to face Rick.

"Babe, you don't need to worry about that. I'll fix it! After all, I'm Richard Castle" and then Kate cut him off "Yeah, that's why I'm worried about" she said with a kinky smile.

"Oh, don't say that. You'll see… Gates will congrat us and will be happy for us!" Rick said trying to cheer up Kate, but it seemed not working out.

"Yeah, and after that she will fire me, or kick you out from the precinct, and then we won't have any time to be together, because I'm working and you'll be occupied writing your next book. Do you still remember that the publisher want something written until next Friday, don't you?" Kate said worried about the mess.

"Kate, don't worry. Everything will be okay. We will be okay. If you want to, I can call the mayor and…" and Kate interrupts him.

"Cas, Gates won't bite that one again. She isn't afraid of that mayor thing that you always had for an excuse to be in the precinct. She'll kick you out, or since we're talking about Gates, she'll suspend me, because we have been lying to her."

"Hey, hey, hey… "said Castle trying to comfort her. "Nothing, but NOTHING, will tear us apart! I love you and I'll do whatever I can to spend the rest of my life with you!" he said waiting for her to say the L word.

"I know Rick… I know!" and she hugs him, knowing what he was expecting from him, but she just wasn't ready to say what he wanted. She was almost ready, but not on that moment.

But Castle thought that was the perfect moment to talk about that.

"Katherine, hum…" said Castle hesitating.

"What's going on?" she asked as she pulled away from Castle's arms, and going straight to her closet to figure out what she was going to wear (and trying to avoid the conversation).

"I wanted to talk with you about… something."

"Hmm… " Kate nodded as she was trying her new white blouse that Rick gave her last night for their 7th month anniversary. Castle had always a pretext to celebrate their love, like last week, when he gave her a bunch of flowers (because Kate liked simple things) due to their 3rd month that he cooked for the first time for Kate. "What Castle? What's going on?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah…" she answered raising her left eyebrow.

"And I would do everything to you, right?"

"Castle, you're annoying me. Go straight to the point!"

"Yeah… so why don't you say that you love me, too?" and then Rick finally said it. He couldn't avoid that for long time. He said it, maybe he was screwed, but he thought that was worth to bring that up now. Yeah, he thought…

Kate just gave him "the look" to Castle, and he realized that he was really screwed.

"Why did you have to bring that up now?" Kate asked very upset.

"Ahm, I don't know… maybe because we've been in this relationship for 7 months and you didn't said the L word yet?"

"Seriously? Are you just kidding with me or else? Do you know why I didn't told you already that? I'll let you know then. When I was dating Josh I…" and then something interrupts the conversation. It was a call from Espo. There had been a murder in downtown. Kate picked up the phone "Beckett… yeah, okei. I'll be there in 20 with… " Kate stopped for a second looking at Castle, giving him "the look" again. "I'll be there soon." She hangs up and walks to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Castle knew that he was screwed but he really needed to know why didn't she already said those little 3 words, with so much meaning.

"Babe? Are you still there? I'm going to hurry, and get dressed to go out with you to the crime scene." Castle said hoping for her answer. But then, Castle heard the door closing. Now, he really knew that he was screwed.

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! So, I have to thank for those who read it, and those who gave their opinion. It's really important to me! :) I also wanted to thank Pravita for helping me with the grammar because without her, I think this chapter would be a mess :)**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to send your reviews ^^**

**Inês**

* * *

Kate arrived at the crime scene where Lanie, Espo, and Ryan were already there.

"Hey Beckett! Where's Castle?" Ryan asked, noticing that something was going on, but he didn't want to bother Kate about it.

"He's on the way."

Lanie realized that Beckett wasn't okay, so she nodded to Beckett giving the expression that they would talk later. Moments later, Castle arrived at the crime scene with a cup of Beckett's favorite coffee, grande skim latte, two pumps sugar-free vanilla. He had already finished his.

"Good morning colleagues!" Castle said while he gives her the coffee. "Here Kate, I brought you coffee."

Kate grabbed the coffee and saw something written on the top of the lid, _"sorry, you mean a lot to me."_ Castle saw the little smile on Kate's face even though she tried to hide it.

"So, what have we got?" Kate asked avoiding the issue, although she seemed less cranky.

"Female, Caucasian, around 30's. No wallet, just her MetroCard in her pocket. I also found her phone while I was coming to the crime scene on the ground. Also, the guy who found her said that she lived in an apartment here in New York and he saw her going to Starbucks before he found her dead. He's at the coffee shop with two cops." Said the ME, who was also disturbed about this specific murder, which wasn't normal for Lanie.

"Are you okay, Lanie?" she nodded but Beckett didn't believe her. She let it go until they could talk about it later. "How was she killed?"

"She was shot in the chest between 9pm and 11pm. I'm removing this substance under her nails and I'll test it and have the results soon."

Beckett knew something was going on with Lanie. Even Castle mentioned to her that Lanie was a little down. Besides that, he was trying to talk with her because he wanted to reconcile with her due to their fight earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, I know… she said that everything was fine, but I don't believe her. I've known her for 6 years, and I know when she's telling me the truth." When Castle tried to keep the conversation going, Kate cut him off.

"And don't try to take advantage of Lanie's problem just to talk to me, because I'm still mad at you." Kate said, wanting to clarify everything, as she walked away to meet Ryan and Espo, who were taking notes from the evidence they found at the crime scene.

As usual, Castle was exploring the crime scene, making the perfect story in his head to explain all this. _Dead body found near Starbucks, but if she was killed between 9pm and 11pm, she probably grabbed a coffee after she got out from work. From what she's wearing, she's probably a business woman, which is kind of hot. Oh wait. Am I saying this out loud? Beckett is looking at me. Did she heard what I said? Wait… No. She turned around. Ohh, that was close. Okay._

While Castle was trying to figure out what happened to this young woman, he noticed she had a flower in her hair. An African Daisy, to be exact. It was so clean and perfect, the detectives thought it was a fake one.

"Hey Lanie, did you take samples from that flower?" Castle asked as he approached the detectives. "This is an African Daisy, which is typically known for surviving through very many meteorological conditions, and can only be found in Central Park and New Jersey. So you might want to investigate Central Park."

"Yeah, that's a great theory writer boy, but how do you explain the fact that she was not killed in New Jersey?" Lanie asked, trying to understand his theory.

"Since you said she had a MetroCard, all you need to do is to confirm that she took the subway from Columbus Circle to Canal Street and then she walked to Starbucks, after a long work day. Besides, she's a business woman. She wouldn't take a cab from here, or drive all over there just to get a coffee. I bet she met someone in Central Park. Someone important." Castle looked at Kate, trying to make her believe he was referring to her.

Kate actually understood his message, but she decided to ignore it, although she didn't want to. She didn't want to be upset with Rick, but at the same time, she was really mad about the fight.

"So, I'm going to the coffee shop, and you guys go back to the precinct and make phone calls and confirm Rick's theory." Kate said to Espo and Ryan.

_Ohh, she said Rick. Things are getting better for me!_

Castle stood there as he saw Beckett going to Starbucks, not knowing if he should go with her or not.

"You coming Castle, or what?" then she finally asked him.

And they walked together, getting closer as they approached the cafe.

* * *

**What did you think about this one? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) here's another chapter. I know what I write isn't that long, but I'm starting with baby steps so I can get used to this :P**

**I hope you like it, and I would appreciate it if you send me your reviews, because if you won't, I don't know if it's worth keep writing :s**

**Once again, thanks for reading :) (remember that I'm portuguese, and so you might find some mistakes :s sorry about that)**

**Inês**

* * *

"So, how did you know about the flower?" Kate asked to Castle to break the silence that was getting awkward.

"I and Alexis used to go to Central Park and we kind of explore the variety of flowers, and African Daisy was her favorite." Castle said, looking shiny for remember those days where they both used to hang out together and spent afternoons walking in Central Park.

"Oh that's sweet…" Kate said while Castle was still remembering back then.

"And those pretty ladies, lying there, with just a top covering their… their…" and then he was back to Earth and looked to Kate until could say something he shouldn't. And he continued…

"Gosh, I miss those days. Now I can't give her piggybacks from the park to home, due to my back, obviously, or handle her hand on public, 'cause that is kind of embarrassing for her, since she's already 18. Wait. 18? Oh my god. I'm getting old…" Castle said worried.

"Come on Castle, you really think that?"

"Well… I might be not able to carry her anymore, but I'm still able to do other things, you know…" he said giving her a seductive look.

"You know we're still mad at each other, right?"

"Well yeah… but you know what happen after a fight, don't you?" Castle was trying to cheer her up with his dirty and silly jokes, but they really had work to do.

They got in the Starbucks, and immediately they found the guy who had found the body.

"You're Mr. Harris, right? I'm detective Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle. If you don't mind we would like to ask some questions."

The guy nodded, but he seemed disturbed. He was tall, and also good-looking. Around 30's as the victim. Had crossed Kate's mind that Mr. Harris might have known her, but she didn't wanted to accuse anyone, for now.

"So Mr. Harris, how did you know the victim?" Kate finally asked him.

But, as Kate predicted, he hesitated his answer.

"Aah… she was… ahm… sorry detective. I'm still in shock about this all murder thing. I just knew her from coming here to get a cup of coffee in the morning before she went off to work"

"Well, you seemed to know more than you should" Castle objected him.

"Sometimes I heard her talking on the phone saying that she was late for work, as usually, and would be at work in 5 minutes, while I was waiting in the line to get my coffee. Not that I was… spying her or something. I just heard her saying that… hum…and… okei. I think it's better if I'll just shut up."

"Yeah, you better do that." Castle tried to cheer them up, because he thought that this murder was getting too serious, and a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt. At least he thought. But not for detective Beckett, who was starting to get pissed off.

"Anyway, do you know her name?" Kate asked to Mr. Harris trying to hurry up their interrogation, because she had other problem to solve, and the fact that Rick wasn't worried about that, was making Beckett more nervous.

"Actually, I do. I guess it's Terri." He said hesitating once again "That's it! Ashley Terri."

"And you said you weren't spying her". Kate and Mr. Harris's look said everything, so Castle left the coffee shop to avoid more problems.

_Gosh. Did everyone take off the day to bother me? Maybe Kate is right. I should stop making jokes. But I can't handle it. It's just natural, just like me. Ah! I'm so funny… And then again, I'm talking with myself. What's wrong with me today?_

"Sorry about that." and then Kate continued "You said that you found the body around 11pm when you were about to go back you're house, right?" Kate asked to clarify everything. She always did.

"Yes. I found her under those structure works, hided there, on Reade Street" and he pointed to the place he found her. "I'm still in shock for what happened to her. She seemed so young and such a good person." Harris said, looking really affected, which made Kate suspect his attitude.

"If I may ask, where were you between 9pm and 10pm? I need to check your alibi just to follow the rules." She finally asked the last question.

"Sure. No problem. I think I was leaving work."

"And what time was that? You didn't take 1 hour just to leave your work place and come here to grab a cup of coffee, didn't you?" Kate gave him that intimidating look, to show who was the leader.

"Well, I got out of work at 10:15pm, and then… I, I think I got here to Starbucks around 10:45pm, and I guess I left ten/fifteen minutes later that." he answered, not very secure, but he had the video cameras and the receipts that would confirm that.

"Okay. Thanks for your time. Meanwhile, if you remind anything else about the case, just give it a call" and Kate gave him the card with her phone number "And don't leave town."

_Ah! I really enjoy saying that «don't leave the town». I shouldn't, but I bet that he's not telling the truth. At least, something is missing in this case._

She left the coffee shop to meet Castle, who was waiting outside the cafe, playing Angry Birds. He had a new app and new goals to achieve, so he was very concentrated.

"So, let's go to the precinct, shall we?" Kate asked scaring him.

"Hey. You scared me! Now I lost this level, and I was almost getting this one!" Kate didn't even look at him "Okei, I'll drive. What about the guy? I think he's hiding something. Did you see how much he knew about the victim? What a psycho!"

"Yeah, I thought the same. I think something is missing. And it's not his alibi, because he wouldn't lie about that."

"So… now, we could go for a walk, what do you think?" before Kate looked at him... "Oooor, we could go to the precinct and talk with Gates" Rick explained with a sort of a smile (_I don't even knew what was that_).

They got in the car, and as they closed their both doors, they stopped for a second, and at the same time they looked at each other's eyes.

Rick was first "Kate, I don't want to be upset with you. You're too important to me for losing you like this."

"Yeah Rick, I thought the same." And when after they had a reconciled kiss, Castle had the guts to ask her "But why don't you show your feelings a little bit more? It is too hard say it?"

"Seriously Castle? Just drive, okei? I mean, if you can do that, at least"

_Seriously, Castle? Again? I thought you let that go… but no. You have to embarrassing by telling you this all stupid story about Josh._

* * *

**Any thoughts? :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know! I'm so sorry for the delay, but due to school I didn't have time to keep writing the fanfic. I am really sorry!**

**But anyway... I got some free time to update. ****I hope you like it, and I appreciate some reviews, because it will keep me writing :)**

**ps: I'm going to try to update more often, but I can't promise anything :S and sorry for some mistakes for the reasons you already know (or should know :p). ****I don't own Castle (I wish... :P)**

**Inês**

* * *

The ride to the precinct wasn't pretty good for Castle, since Kate was still mad at him, and his childish behavior wasn't helping.

It took only 10 minutes to got there. Castle parked the car, and just before Beckett could get out of the car, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey… listen to me. I know you're scared, and I'm scared too. But no matter what happen to us, we'll still be together, okey?" This time, Castle was more serious, because not everything could be a joke, right?

"I know. Come on… let's solve the murder and fix this whole thing." Beckett said worried, but at the same more confident.

They entered the bullpen that gave passage to desk's Beckett and where Ryan and Esposito were already there waiting for them.

"So what's the news, boys?" Kate asked as she and Castle were approaching them.

"Mr. Harris' alibi confirmed by the video cameras. He arrived at the coffee shop at 10:45pm" Espo said.

"But…" and Ryan continued Espo's theory "since we are the best cops in town, and I'm not being sarcastic, we wanted to check the video cameras to know if anything happened in the last 2 hours before Mr. Harris got to Starbucks"

"And let me guess…" Rick started "Terri showed up, and was bothered by an old man... an homeless guy, apparently... With long bear, and dark eyes. He seemed weak, but in reality, he was sparingly strong. This strong and mysterious men approached to Terri, to ask for a penny, because that's what homeless people do, you know... She felt pity for him, and she took her wallet from her purse, and..."

"Castle, seriously?" Kate tried to make him stop, but she kind of liked these flawed and mysterious theorys.

"And suddenly, the homeless guy took her wallet. But Terri was a strong women. She wouldn't be defeated by a thief, just like that and let her Chanel wallet be stollen. So, she tried to take her wallet back, but what she didn't knew was he was armed. With a gun. But not an ordinary gun. This thief was a professional, and his gun was special, because his bullets were made of something different..." Castle was more mysterious trying to captivate his collegues' attention. Espo and Ryan were trying to follow his theory and waiting for him to finish his story. But Castle didn't continue until someone asked for THE question. So, Esposito broke the silence.

"What, bro? Made of what?"

"Made of ice! Yeah, I know... that would be the perfect murder with the perfect gun. He shot her right in the chest, and..."

"And...?!" Ryan asked fascinated by his theory.

"And... that's it. He ran for his life. Ahh! His life... You see the irony? His life, because he's about to get arrested... and... Okey."

"Yeah, that would be a great theory if she had met with the homeless guy"

"Whaaaat?" Rick asked frustrated, because he thought that was what really happened. "But I saw that creepy man near Starbucks." _Men... these detectives are always destroying my perfect theories..._

"No, sorry bro." Espo responded. "In fact, she did met someone."

"Ohh, I know... wait. That would be an old fashion laddie with those huge supermarket bags and..."

"Hey! Castle, enough." The three of them said in unison

"Okey then..." Castle said letting Ryan talk.

"She met with Mr. Harris."

"I knew it! I knew he was hiding something." Beckett said.

"Yeah..." and Esposito continued "And they had a fight."

"Tell me what I want to hear Javi, so we can close this case!" Beckett said.

"Ohhh, Beckett... I do have an answer for that..."Castle said to her

"Of course you do Castle" said Beckett giving him a kinky look. Finally, Espo said...

"Nope... he went to Starbucks, as he said, at 10:45pm."

"Damn it!" _I thought this case was closed_ "Okey... so, we have to bring Mr. Harris here to the precint and ask him why he didn't tell us that and why he lied." They all nodded. "Meanwhile, I have to solve some... problems..." she said as she looked to Castle, who was trying to pass his level of Angry Birds.

"Some problems..." Kate said loudly, so Castle could hear her "With someone who are playing some stupid game with their phones"

"Heyy! This isn't a stupid game!"

"Watever Castle... come on! We have to see Gates and talk to her"

"Ohh, someone's in trouble" Espo commented.

While Beckett was going through Gates' office, Castle followed her but at the same looking back, giving Ryan and Esposito some signs.

"Gates..." Castle whispered... "Discovered. About. Me. And. Beck..." and he crashed against Beckett before he could finish his sentence. But the other two understood what he meant. Both were laughing softly but the next moment, they were worried about what could happen to them.

Gates saw Beckett and Castle going straight to her office, but before they get in, Beckett received a call.

"It's Beckett. Okay, I'm going there with Castle" Kate turn off the phone "It was Lanie. She wanted to see us because she has news from the victim."

When Gates opened the door, Beckett said to her that they had to go to the morgue.

"Okey detective. But after that, I want you two to come to my office. Understood?" the two nodded. "This have to be solve today."

The two had the same thought. Gates wasn't that mad as they thought she would be. So, Castle and Beckett headed to the elevator, and when the doors closed, Castle seized the moment to pull Beckett against the wall and give her a passionated kiss. A no-matter-what-happen-nothing-will-separate-us kiss. The doors opened on the morgue floor and they were ready to go to work.

* * *

**Comments and reviews are welcome :) (even if it's a bad critic)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy caskett fans. It's me again. I am so sorry about not updating the story, but only today I had time to write.**

**Here's a little summary: In the bullpen they all tried to make some theories about the murder that occurred in New York's downtown. Meanwhile, Castle and Beckett headed to Gates's office to solve their problem about those two dating, but Beckett received a call from Lanie and they had to go to the morgue, avoiding the conversation.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update more often :)**

**Inês**

* * *

They got in the morgue and headed to the first door they saw on the right side. Lanie was in that room making some proof tests with the dead body already autopsied. _Eww, these dead bodies scares me all the time. Rick, focus!_

"So, what do you got Lanie?" Beckett asked.

"Hey you two. So, I already did the autopsy and I found some really interesting things."

"Like what?" they both asked in unison.

"Awwww, even now you're together, you still keep doing that. So… the flower that was on the victim's hair was an African Daisy. On that thing the writer boy was right."

"Of course I was right. And I bet that the bullet was made of ice too!" Although Castle knew that it was a flawed and a perfect theory, that one wasn't right, but he still wanted to believe in that.

"No. But… wait. Do you really believe in that?" Lanie asked Castle, as he responds.

"Nope, I just want to tease with you both!" Castle admitted.

"Okay, but the bullet that I found was a 9mm."

Meanwhile, some ME interrupts the conversation and gives Lanie the autopsy results.

"Thank you Eric. So, I just got the autopsy results…"

"And…?!" Castle asked

"And… the results for her last meal are yeasts and some kind of dairy products."

"Now, which means in English…?" Castle said.

"Basically, without bothering you with these fancy names, she ate a sandwich with cheese." Lanie finally said it.

"Castle, even I knew that." Beckett said trying to tease Castle.

"Yeah but… although that interesting fact, what did she made her go to Starbucks if she didn't drink a coffee?" Castle then asked curious. "Did you find anything or any traces of caffeine?"

"In matter of fact, no. There's nothing here about that."

"That's weird." Beckett said. And then Beckett and Castle tried to make an acceptable theory (now, a really good one) about why she was murdered, until…

"Guys, there's something you need to know" Lanie interrupts them. "She had lung cancer, but it was in an early stage." As she reads the report.

"Okay. Maybe there's some records in some hospital that proves that she was aware of her disease." Castle added.

"Yeah. Lanie, if you don't have more information for us, we will talk to Ryan and Esposito to give them the news." Beckett said.

"Okay, darling. You two behave!" Lanie told them. She always does that.

As they were leaving, Beckett give Lanie a gesture that indicated that she will call her later, because they still had to talk.

As they already were in the hall's morgue…

"What was that for?" Castle asked Beckett, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him much thing.

"What?"

"That thing with the «I'll call you later»?"

"That? Huh, that was nothing…" Beckett tried to avoid the conversation.

"Seriously?"

"What? Come on Castle, you don't want to know our girly talks we have, do you?"

"Okei, never mind. Wait, it's about me?"

"Well, it's about shopping. Oh saw a dress the other day when I was heading to the crime scene, and…"

"Okay, you can stop right there."

Beckett didn't saw any dress, but that strategy was a good one. She knew that he wouldn't ask nothing more about their "talk". _Hum… I should try this __strategy more often._

(…)

As they entered the bullpen, Ryan was finishing putting the timeline and the photos on the white board with the victim's name and, now the suspect Mr. Harris.

"Yo bro, it's your lucky day. Iron Gates isn't here. She received a call from the mayor. I guess they had a problem in his office and she had to leave. Probably she won't be come back for work today." Espo said as he entered the bullpen.

"God does exists!" Rick said as he raised his both hands, but he noticed that Beckett wasn't relieved.

"You know, sooner or later, you two have to solve this problem!" Ryan said since he was the voice of the reason.

"Yeah, that's why I am worried about" Beckett said. "But anyway. I got some news about the case."

Beckett told the guys the information they needed to know.

"Bro, I guess it's not today that your theory is proven. The bullet was not made of ice." Javi said to Castle trying to tease him.

"Yeah. Guess not." Castle said with a puppy face.

"Anyway guys… I want you two to check out the medical records in every hospitals in New York. If Ashley Terri went to see a doctor and she was aware of her problem. Ryan, did you know if she had any close familiar?"

"Actually she did. Despite her dad died in a car accident 2 years ago, he left her mum alone, Gabriella Terri, with 2 daughters: Ashley Terri and Jessica Teri." Ryan said, as he was reading his notes.

"Okay. Do you have her mother's number?" Ryan nodded. "Then, meanwhile you two search for those medical records, and I and Castle we will call her mum to know if she knows anything to help us to solve the case."

"As you wish." Javi said and he and Ryan left to make some phone calls to the hospitals.

"Okay then... do you want some coffee?" Castle asked Beckett.

"Yes. I think I will need one, because it will be a long day."

"What? Why? You know Gates won't be come back for work today, at least." Castle said to her, a little preoccupied.

"Probably she won't come back. But we still have a lot to do. Plus, I have to go to Lanie's house, you know… that girly talk."

"Oh yeah right. Don't mind bothering me with that. I will get the coffee." Castle finally said as he leaves the room to head to the coffee machine.

But before Kate did the call to Terri's mother, she sent a text to Lanie so she could set up things for the night.

_Maybe a drink will be great for Lanie to cheer her up. Maybe for me too, since tomorrow I have to confront the indomitable Iron Gates._ Beckett thought to herself.

* * *

**So, what did you think about? Any reviews and any comment are welcome, and you know, even if it's bad or not :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) today I had time to write another chapter, after my math test (which I think I'm going to have a good mark, I'll let you know then :p). So, I hope you like this new chapter that I wrote, and I have a lot od ideas for the next ones. So, let me know your opinions, reviews, or even if you find any mistake let me know. I would be appreciate it! :)**

**One more thing, when I wrote this chapter, I read the last ones, so I wouldn't mess with the history, and I did change one thing, the hour that occurred the crime scene, because it wasn't getting really clear.**

**Don't forget to send your reviews or send any tweet inespires95**

**Inês :)**

* * *

"Hey, here's your coffee" Castle said to her while he gives her the mug.

Beckett was distracted with the paperwork that didn't notice the heart that Castle draw on her coffee.

"Honey..." Castle said.

"Yes..."

"You just drank the heart that I made you."

Then Beckett looked at the mug but she couldn't see anything but the bubbles on the coffee. "I'm so sorry Castle, I wasn't paying attention, with this paper work... and the problem with Gates, and Lanie...".

"Kate,..." Castle grabbed Beckett's hand "Don't worry... you just have to relax. I promise you that when this case will over, I'll get you to a spa, or even we could go to Hamptons, okay?"

"Deal..."

"But, about Lanie, you said you two were going to have a girly talk..."

"Oh right... that, sorry I was not telling you the truth but you noticed that she was a little down at the crime scene, and I'm really worried about her."

"I know. If you have to talk with her, go talk with her. But do you have any idea what is this about?" Castle asked.

"I have guess, but I don't want to hurry things and be precipitated."

Castle understood Beckett, so he didn't asked her more questions about that issue.

(...)

Two hours later, the detective and the writer, after doing their paper work, they decided to do a break and talk and flirt... _(guess things with them were getting better, judging by the way they were talking...)_ and the other two cops arrived at the precinct with news.

"Hey, sup guys?! So we made that phone calls, and..." Javi said to them.

"And it turns out that Ashley just found out about her disease two days ago." Ryan continued. "She had an appointment with D. Hussel at 10am, which is why she had to miss her work"

While they were giving them the news, Beckett was filling the white board, with the clues that may lead to close this case. "Did you talk with the doctor to see if he knew anything strange, besides the disease?" Kate asked them.

"We went to the New York Downtown Hospital, which is where D. Hussel was, and we talked with him. He said that he did and appointment with Ashley but he didn't find anything strange or suspicious that could lead to her dead."

"So, that's a dead alley. Anything more?" Castle asked.

"Yes... Meanwhile we went to Ashley mother's house to give her the news and the last time she talked with her daughter was last week and everything seemed to be okay with her. We also called the united to bring Mr. Harris so we could interrogate him." Ryan answered.

When Ryan stopped talking, Mr. Harris appeared accompanied with two cops.

"Great, so... me and Castle, we are going to the interrogation room, and I guess for today there's nothing more you can do, since it's already late. Tomorrow morning we will go to Ashley's work and talk with her colleagues and you two could go to her apartment to see if you find anything, okay?" They all nodded and Esposito and Ryan left the precinct.

Beckett headed to the interrogation room with Castle.

"Do you remember the last time we were here alone?" Castle asked Beckett already knowing what she was going to say.

"That's why Captain Gates wants to see us tomorrow! But I guess it was totally worth it!"

_Now this is the Beckett I know!_

Beckett was the first entering the room. She seemed mad, because she didn't like when people lied to her.

"So, Mr. Harris? Do you know why are you here?" Beckett asked.

"I... I don't know." He said hesitating, like the last time he spoke to Beckett.

"At least you didn't leave town. Well, you lied to me Mr. Harris. You said you didn't know the victim, and you did. I don't like when people lie to me. Do you know what I do when people lie to me? I press them until they tell me the truth." Beckett told him with a really loud tone. "So, you better start telling me the truth or else I will..."

Then Mr Harris cut her off.

"Okay, okay... I did knew her" Mr. Harris admited.

_I love when she does that. Keep going darling, you're doing well._

"From where?"

"The coffee shop. That's it. We started talking since 1 month ago, and she's funny, or at least... she was funny."

"We saw you on the security cameras fighting with her before you got off the work, besides, you left your work to see her." Castle affirmed.

"Yes, we fought... about her disease."

"But why did you lie to us?"

"Because her sister works with me in the office, and Ashley knew that her sister kind of had a crush on me, and that's why we didn't want people to know so she couldn't hurt her sister. Besides, that... she called me when she left the New York Downtown Hospital, to tell me the news."

"You two were getting closer, weren't you?" Castle asked, because she woudn't tell him about the disease to him first then her mother or her sister.

"No... I mean, Yes. We were kind of dating... but she told she was feeling so good, that nothing seemed to be wrong." Mr. Harris told detective Beckett, now collaborating with her.

"Nothing seemed to be wrong?" They asked in unison. _They still keep doing that. Always doing that... _"What do you mean?" Castle asked him.

"She did felt good, like she didn't had any disease. But I told her she was crazy, that she had to start the meds so she could get better. That's why we fought."

"So... she didn't believed D. Hussel?" Beckett asked him the last question.

"I guess not. But what kind of doctor would lie to her about her health?" Mr. Harris asked them, and they looked at each other knowing what could it be.

"Okay Mr. Harris thank you for collaborate with us. We will let you know if anything new happen." Beckett told him, trying to rush things, so he couldn't ask any more questions.

"But... that's it? That's all you have to say for now?" Mr. Harris was getting pissed.

"Like I said, we'll be get in touch. Have a good night sir." Beckett said to him, heading him to the elevator so he could finally leave the precinct.

When Castle and Beckett were finally alone...

"You know what is this about, right?" Castle asked Beckett.

"I'm afraid so. Mr. Hussel is an organ trafficker."

* * *

**All kinds of opinions are welcomed :)**


End file.
